


A Claim to Stake

by mznaughty01



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Regency, Barebacking, Extremely Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, One Shot, POV Derek Hale, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Claiming, Self-Lubrication, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mznaughty01/pseuds/mznaughty01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was an Alpha. Stiles was an Omega. That meant Derek had a claim to stake. And he was going to stake it in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Claim to Stake

**Author's Note:**

> Historical, Regency Era to be exact because I have a serious love for that time period, especially with A/B/O added into the mix. Also, this is the shortest thing I've ever written, but I wrote it because I wanted to see if I could tell a story from beginning to end in 2,000 words or less. I think I succeeded, but it's almost 3:00 am in the morning where I am so I could very well be delusional at the moment, lol.

The overlarge chamber, usually filled with light and laughter and dancing, was dark but for the flickering glow produced by the handful of candles scattered about the floor. It was silent, so silent, the lack of noise only broken by the soft sound of a strained whimper every so often.

If Derek Hale, 4th Duke of Briarly, had not known any better, he would have believed himself to be alone with the boy on the bed in front of him. As it was, he had played an instrumental part in the creation of this particular encounter, therefore he knew the outskirts of the ballroom were filled with members of the peerage, all holding their breath and conversation for much later in the night. Present were both those who held titles above Derek, the King and Queen and their son and daughter, and those equal to or below him, from other Dukes on down to Barons and also a few Baronets and trusted servants. Even Derek’s two sisters and uncle were present, though his mother had chosen to remain at home much as she so often did nowadays since being widowed five years past. For everyone else not Talia Hale, however, tonight was just another evening of fun and entertainment. More to the point, everyone in the room, save Derek and the boy, were Betas, the most common in the Alpha/Beta/Omega hierarchy, and their curiosity just would not let them pass up the chance for a firsthand viewing of this experience.

Alphas were uncommon, but not so rare as to cause more than a passing interest on discovery of their status. It was irrelevant if that discovery was by a formal introduction to polite society, as was the case with those visiting from other countries, or by a boy waking up one day to find that his cock had developed a knot at its base sometime over the prior night, as had happened to Derek ten years ago, when he had been the same age as the boy was now, ten and six.

Omegas, however, Omegas were almost unheard of. Which made them the only people alive who could transcend class boundaries with ease, no questions asked. It was the hope of _all_ girls and boys when little to be one, especially street urchins.

And a mating between an Alpha and an Omega? A once in a lifetime occurrence.

Derek strode towards the raised dais home to the bed that had been set up just for tonight’s festivities, peeling off his leather gloves then dropping them to the floor as he went. The boy—“Stiles,” he’d heard the boy’s father, a runner for Bow Street, call him just a few days before—was curled up into himself in the center of the mattress, naked. His back arched and body opened up and stretched out towards Derek soon as Derek was near.

Stiles was a recently discovered Omega. In his first heat. Designed by nature herself as the perfect mate for Derek and a very select few others of the _ton_. But it was Derek’s mate that Stiles would be as Derek had been the Alpha to realize just _what_ Stiles was.

And it was only by pure luck that Derek had been in the right place at the right time to come to that realization. He’d been out for a late night drink at the gaming hells with his longtime friend, Alan Deaton, when a frantic servant had come to fetch the doctor and bring him back to the Stilinski townhouse posthaste because their master’s son was going through some type of unknown ague that was burning him up from the inside out. Derek had decided to come along as well, just for the hell of it. On first setting foot inside of Stiles’s bedchambers, on first meeting Stiles’s glassy gaze, on first catching a whiff of Stiles’s intoxicating scent, Derek had _known_.

It had been his red eyes, dropped fangs and threatening growl, all indicative of his status as an Alpha, that had clued in everyone else present. Despite his connection to Deaton and respect for Stilinski for what the man did to keep the streets safe, the only reason either man was still alive was because neither had tried to prevent Derek from gathering Stiles's scorching hot, sweaty body close to his chest and walking out the door with him.

That had been three days ago. Derek would’ve knotted Stiles two and three-quarters days ago, but he’d been forbidden to do so by his King who’d personally shown up at Derek’s house not too long after the arrival of Derek with Stiles.

Damn Deaton and his connections that allowed him direct access to the King as a trusted advisor at all times of day and night.

The King wanted a showing of this mating, the first between an Alpha and an Omega in nigh a century. Derek would’ve refused...but there was a feral part of him, a _big_ part of him that could not be ignored, that rejoiced loudly over the idea of claiming Stiles in front of all to see. And that was the only reason Derek had been able to allow his King, with his throat still intact, to leave with Stiles.

Stiles had been sequestered safely away from Derek ever since while arrangements for the mating were made and invites dispersed.

But now? Now it was time for Derek to stake a claim to what was his.

Lust of all those present was a cologne hanging heavy in the air, a lovely aroma that was the perfect complement to events about to happen. A perfect complement to Stiles’s sweetness that had increased exponentially since Derek had last been in his presence, caused by the demands of Stiles’s body remaining unfulfilled in all that time.

Before climbing the steps of the dais, Derek rid himself of his waistcoat and long shirt, also tossing them down to the floor with no care as to where they landed. Once up on the bed, he settled himself on top of Stiles and cloaked Stiles’s body with his own, shielding him from the view of too curious eyes. Derek may have been participating in this public spectacle at his King’s command, and to satisfy an inherent, animalistic need deep within himself, but there was only so much of his mate that he was willing to share and his mate’s nude body was for him alone. The mostly darkened ballroom had been at Derek’s behest as was the stipulation that any who wished to see stay back— _way the fuck back_ —either in the fringes or up on the balcony above. Derek had made it very clear that the lives of any transgressors would be in danger of being forfeit because, lest any forget, Derek _was_ an Alpha.

The heat had Stiles too deep in its hold for him to truly be aware of what was going on, but his legs parted open nonetheless, welcoming Derek. His softly curved shaft lay flat against his belly and was the sweetest of enticements that bade Derek stay.

A brush of his lips over Stiles’s plush, parted ones preceded Derek’s statement of, “Would that we could’ve done this days earlier, while you were still here enough with me to truly enjoy it.”

Stiles’s body would find fulfillment, of course, but that was a mindless pleasure. Derek wanted more from this coupling, same as he did with all future couplings between them. Much, much more. But that would all have to wait until after this first knotting was done and Stiles came back to himself.

Derek freed his rigid cock. His erection poked through the fall flap of his breeches and he placed the tip at Stiles’s wet, furled opening. So slick, so hot, so ready and then—then _Derek was all the way inside_. He withdrew, then immediately snapped his hips forward a second time.

A moan escaped Stiles and his already closed eyes screwed shut even tighter as his eyebrows drew close together and his nostrils flared out as he breathed in deep. This close, Derek could see each and every mole that dotted Stiles’s pale face and he made a promise to one day find out what pleasures could be had from using his tongue to connect all the decorative brown spots.

On his next push in, Derek felt his knot fully inflate and lock him into place. Then he was coming deep inside of Stiles, the pleasure he felt so intense, the creation of the mating bond so powerful in his body and soul, that he succumbed to his enjoyment for several long moments before wrapping his hand around Stiles’s pretty cock and bringing him off too.

It was long after the polite applause from their audience for a job well done, and their subsequent exit, that Stiles finally opened his eyes. They were still knotted together and his gaze was hazy with a heat satisfied for the moment by that knotting, but not yet satiated in full.

Derek had only been able to spend a few, brief, precious moments with Stiles in his carriage on the way to his house before the King had shown up and carted Stiles off for safekeeping. There hadn’t been much time to get to know each other very well, their tongues in each other’s mouths had even prevented Derek from sharing with Stiles his name, but from what Derek had learned of Stiles, he was convinced that Stiles was himself again based on Stiles’s current statement of, “Fair warning, my lord, if you _ever_ wait that long again to knot me when I am in heat, I _will_ cut your dick off so it is always available and at my disposal whenever I need it.”

Life was going to be interesting from here on out, to say the least. But Derek laughed regardless. For he had his mate. And that meant his life was going to be _perfect_.


End file.
